Troll attack
by Windfighter
Summary: Trolls are attacking Iceangel and Firedemon and they have a hard time agreeing on what they should do about it.


Here's a story I wrote for a challenge between me and my friend a while back. It ended up being about what would happen if our digisona's ended up in the SSSS-world and how we would react during a troll-attack. I had much fun writing it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Iceangel, we have to run!"  
"I can take them!"  
"They are humans!"  
"Do they _look_ human to you?!"  
Iceangel still obeyed her younger twin and the two of them ran down the corridor with the three trolls chasing them. They dived into a room, quickly closing the door behind them. The room shook as the trolls continued past it and Firedemon slid down the wall.  
"Why did I let you talk me into this? Why do you always want to put out lives on the line?"  
"I don't _want_ to, this sort of things somehow just happens."  
"Yeah, sure."  
Firedemon rolled his eyes.  
"Try convincing me once that excited gleam in your eyes have disappeared."  
Iceangel stuck her tounge out towards him before bursting out in laughter.  
"You always want to protect everyone, 'niisan. But they really are just monsters."  
"There might be a cure, you don't know that!"  
"But what do you think will happen to 90 years old trolls when they're cured? They'll turn the same age as when they got sick?"  
"Maybe. We can't be sure. We should at least _try_!"  
The door broke and the biggest troll stuck its head through it, managed to snap its jaws around Iceangel's arm. She screamed as the bones shattered.  
"Oneesan!"  
Firedemon got up, his hands instinctively grabbed the blade by his side. It started glowing and he quickly lodged it into the trolls skull. The troll's grip of Iceangel loosened and she backed away from it, watched as it fell to the floor with a thump. Firedemon came up to her and she leaned against his shoulder.  
"...so much for not hurting them, 'niisan."  
Firedemon blushed and tried to look everywhere except towards the troll.

"That would so not happen!"  
"You know that's _exactly_ what would happen!"  
Mats pouted and Zara hit him lightly on his shoulder.  
"Don't deny your true nature, Mats, you know what happened to your digisona when you did!"  
Kouichi smiled at them as he entered the room. He gave both of them a cup of tea before he settled down on the bed.  
"She's practically correct though, that _would_ happen..."  
"Told you!"  
"...if it wasn't for the fact that Iceangel is... well, Iceangel. No, here's what would _really_ happen."

"Iceangel, we have to run!"  
"I can take them!"  
"They are humans!"  
"Do they _look_ human to you?!"  
Iceangel's hands started glowing with a white light as she stopped in the middle of the corridor. Firedemon made an attempt to grab her and make her continue running but a wall of ice raised itself between them.  
"Iceangel!"  
The corridor shook as the three trolls got closer. Orbs formed in Iceangel's hands from the light and she grabbed them.  
"Freeze!"  
She threw the orbs towards the trolls and saw how two of them stopped in their tracks as the orbs hit them.  
"Oh, ops. There was three of them."  
The wall of ice disappeared and Iceangel turned around, grabbed her twins hand and dragged him with her down the corridor. Firedemon tried to break free, but her grip was too firm.  
"You killed them! I told you not to and you did anyway!"  
"They're not dead, just run!"  
"I know that attack kills!"  
"They're just frozen, in here!"  
Iceangel shoved Firedemon into a room and closed the door behind them, gestured for her brother to be quiet. The sound from the last troll soon died out and Iceangel let out her breath and sank down to the floor. Firedemon towered over her, hands to his sides.  
"How could you do that? We can find a cure and help them! You didn't have to kill them!"  
"rrrgh, they're not dead. I've got enough controll over my powers to know what is lethal and what is not! They're just hibernating and will wake up once the weather is warmer!"  
"Why do you always have to fight? Why can't you just try to find a peaceful solution sometime?"  
"Because fighting is all I'm good at! You don't have any memories of it, you don't know what it was like growing up there! And while you escaped part of me stayed behind and got turned into a _killing machine_! Be glad I can controll it as well as I can!"  
Iceangel wasn't sure when she had gotten up, but when she heard the sound from the door breaking she knew it was already too late. The jaws grabbed around her arm and she heard the bones breaking before she felt it.  
"Oneesan!"  
Firedemon grabbed the sword by his side and as he drew it it started glowing. He took two step forwardes, lodged the blade into the troll's skull. The troll whimpered, let go of Iceangel's arm and fell to the floor with a thud. Iceangel took a shaky step towards Firedemon and leaned against he shoulder. He carefully laid an arm around her, ready to protect her if any more trolls came through the door.  
"...so much for not hurting them, 'niisan."  
Firedemon blushed as the realization about what he had done struck him. Iceangel smiled and patted his back.  
"You're a protector, Firedemon. And sometimes in order to protect you have to kill."

"And that's how it would really turn out."  
Zara and Kouichi both nodded and Mats looked at them in disbelief.  
"Why does both of your stories end with me killing a troll?"  
"Well, how else would it end? How would you let it play out?"  
"Hmm, let's see..."

Iceangel grabbed her twin's hand and dragged him with her down the corridor. Firedemon tried to break free, but her grip was too firm.  
"You killed them! I told you not to and you did anyway!"  
"They're not dead, just run!"  
"I know that attack kills!"  
"They're just frozen, in here!"  
Iceangel shoved Firedemon into a room and closed the door behind them, gestured for her brother to be quiet. The sound from the last troll soon died out and Iceangel let out her breath and sank down to the floor. Firedemon looked around, trying to find another way out, but they had ended up in probably the only room without a window.  
"This is just great. I told you we shouldn't have gone here, that it would be dangerous."  
"I know, but aren't you a little bit excited as well?"  
"Not really. They're just sick people, we should be able to help them somehow. There's always a way."  
Firedemon started inspecting the walls, trying to find any way out of the room. Iceangel looked at him for a couple of minutes before getting up. She turned around, quietly opened the door.  
"I think the coast is clear..."  
She opened the door a little bit more, when something grabbed her. Firedemon heard her scream as she was slammed into the wall and hurried after her. The third troll, the one she hadn't frozen, stood over her, pressing her to the ground, his jaw opened in order to eat her.  
"Oneesan!"  
Firedemon grabbed his sword, thrusted it into the troll's head and pushed it off his sister. She breathed heavily and he noticed her arm bending in places it shouldn't be able to bend. She got up, carefully, and Firedemon went up to her, put an arm around her and she leaned against his shoulder.  
"...so much for not hurting them, 'niisan."

Kouichi and Zara erupted in laughter and Mats looked at his hands. Zara patted his shoulder, tried to stiffle her laughter but it erupted again. Mats glared at her and Kouichi wiped a tear from his eye, putting a hand on Mats shoulder.  
"See Mats, we knew what we was talking about!"  
"I don't get it though, why would I do that? It _is_ a human."  
"Because Iceangel is stupid and gets herself in trouble and you have a strong desire to protect her."  
"I don't agree with you calling me stupid, Ichi, but otherwise right on spot. Both of us is ready to do _whatever we need_ to protect the other. Even killing humans."  
Zara looked into the ceiling for a second before looking back at Mats.  
"Although, you can't exactly call those twisted forms humans anymore. They're trolls now."  
Mats lifted a pillow and threw it at her, causing her to laugh again. Kouichi quickly removed the cups just before the pillow fight got started.


End file.
